Mine
by PNY
Summary: . A KaiSoo / JongSoo / KaDi fict. RnR . Judul gk nyambung dengan isinya.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Kim Jong In – Do Kyung Soo

Other Cast

Romance, Hurt

Gs

Chapter

Typos

Cast milik Tuhan, Ceritanya punya Yeon yeon.

Udah, itu aja..

Yeon Yeon

.

.

* * *

 **Kyung Soo POV**

"Hahhhh, kapan pekerjaan ku akan selesai?" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang mencuci baju.

"Sudalah, memang tak akan selesai jika aku hanya mengeluh. Do Kyung Soo, fighting !" sambungnya sambil menyemangati diri sendiri.

 **Normal POV**

"Hei sialan, mana baju yang dua hari lalu kuberikan padamu untuk dicuci?" sembur seorang gadis lainnya saat Kyung Soo baru saja selesai menjemur.

"Maaf Krystal, aku baru saja mencucinya. Kemarin aku tak sempat mencuci baju karena kerjaanku menumpuk" ucapnya sambil menunduk takut.

"Hahhh, alasan saja kau ini! Memangnya pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari mencuci bajuku apa?" Bentak Krystal pada Kyung Soo.

"tapi…"

"Sudalah.. Pergi saja sana! Siapkan makanan, aku lapar" Ucapnya memotong perkataan Kyung Soo.

"Baiklah" ucapnya sambil menunduk dan berjalan ke dapur.

Malam hari ~

"Hei sialan, cepat kerjakan pr-ku ! Itu akan dikumpul besok pagi, dan kau sudah harus menyelesaikannya !" Bentaknya sambil melempakan buku tugasnya di wajah Kyung Soo.

" Ta..tapi Krys, aku juga punya tugas dan aku belum menyelesaikannya" cicitnya

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kau tak mengerjakannya, aku akan melaporkanmu pada ibu" Bentaknya dan-

Brakkkk…

-sambil membanting pintu kamar Kyung Soo.

"Hahh, sabar Kyung Soo" Menyemangati dirinya lagi..

 **Jong In POV**

"Tuan, silahkan lewat sini" Ucap pria yang sudah cukup berumur sambil menunjukkan jalan padaku, dan aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Kapan aku akan masuk sekolah baruku?" tanyaku datar pada Pak Jang –pria berumur tadi-.

"Tuan akan mulai berseklah di sekolah baru besok dan tuan akan berada di kelas 2-1"

"Baiklah, aku ingin istirahat sekarang, kau boleh keluar"

"Baik tuan" Ucap Pak Jang sambil membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar.

 **Normal POV**

"Semua, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing" ucap guru yang baru saja masuk ke kelas 2-1 dan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda di belakangnya yang sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan para siswa kelas itu di pagi hari.

"Sekarang, kalian akan mendapatkan teman kelas baru. Namanya Kim Jong In, ia pindahan dari Amerika dan ibu harap, kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya. Jong In,silahkan duduk di bangku kosong itu" Ucap Ibu guru sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di pojok kanan belakang.

"Baik, nanti saja kalian berkenalan dengan Jong In. Sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran" Tambah ibu guru saat melihat muridnya yang mulai mendekati bangku Jong In.

" _Teng…teng…teng… Jam Istirahat, jam istirahat"_ Suara speaker menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah.

"Hei Jong In, kau benar pindahan dari Amerika?"

"Kenapa pindah ke Korea?"

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di Amerika?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Dan bla bla bla….. Adalah pertanyaan beberaa siswa yang penasaran dengan Jong In.

 _Syuuuuutttttttt_ *anggap suara angin*

Namun, tak satupun yang ditanggapi oleh Jong In. Dia hanya menatap datar sekaligus dingin pada semua yang mengerubunginya dan membuat mereka beralih satu per satu dari tempat Jong In.

 _Brakkk…._

Adalah suara kursi yang digeser dengan kasar oleh Jong In kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelasnya yang mengundang tatapan penuh tanda Tanya dari teman sekelasnya yang belum bernjak dari kelas.

 **Kyung Soo POV**

"Hahh, kenapa harus aku sih yang mengantar buku tugas ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya yang memuat ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan di depannya..

 _Brakkkk ,,,,_ adalah suara buku yang jatuh..

"Ma,,maafkan aku" Ucapku sambil berulang-ulang membungkuk pada orang yang aku tabrak.

 **Normal POV**

 _Brakkk ,,,,_ buku di tangan Kyung Soo terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Ma,,maafkan aku" Ucap Kyung Soo sambil berulang-ulang membungkuk pada orang yang ia tabrak.

Tak mendapat respon, Kyung Soo pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hei,, hei… Kau tak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku, tadi aku tak melihat jalan dengan baik karena buku yang aku bawa" Ucap Kyung Soo sedikit ketakutan.

 **Jong In POV**

 _Brakkkk,,,,_

"Shit!, siapa sih yang menabrakku? Kenapa dia tak menggunakan matanya?" Rutuk Jong In dalam hati.

" _Ma,,maafkan aku"_ ucap gadis yang menabrakku. Aku hanya mendiamkannya, ingin mengetahui sebesar apa usahanya untuk meminta maaf kepadaku.

" _Hei,, hei… Kau tak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku, tadi aku tak melihat jalan dengan baik karena buku yang aku bawa"_ Ucap gadis itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg….deg…..deg… Detak jantung Jong In mulai bertambah kecepatannya.

"mata itu…." Ucapnya dalam hati –lagi-

 _TBC_

* * *

Haiii ^^

Ini ff pertamaku yang aku publish dif sini.

Review yahh.. Yeon Yeon senang sama orang yang saling menghargai..

Udah, itu aja… Okeee,, pai pai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

Kim Jong In – Do Kyung Soo

Other Cast

Romance, Hurt

Gs

Chapter

Typos

Cast milik Tuhan, Ceritanya punya saya.

Udah, itu aja..

From Yeon Yeon

Chapter 2

* * *

 _ **Jong In POV**_

 _Brakkkk,,,,_

" _Shit!, siapa sih yang menabrakku? Kenapa dia tak menggunakan matanya?" Rutuk Jong In dalam hati._

" _Ma,,maafkan aku" ucap gadis yang menabrakku. Aku hanya mendiamkannya, ingin mengetahui sebesar apa usahanya untuk meminta maaf kepadaku._

" _Hei,, hei… Kau tak apa-apa kan? Maafkan aku, tadi aku tak melihat jalan dengan baik karena buku yang aku bawa" Ucap gadis itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Deg….deg…..deg… Detak jantung Jong In mulai bertambah kecepatannya._

" _mata itu…." Ucapnya dalam hati –lagi-_

~~MINE~~

"Ada apa dengan dia? Oh, bukankah dia siswa pindahan dari Amerika tadi? Hahh, mungkin dia memang tak mengerti Bahasa Korea" Batin Kyung Soo setelah insiden panabrakan yang ia lakukan. –Setelah Jong In merasa jantungnya sudah berdetak tak normal, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tanpa menjawab satupun perkataan Kyung Soo-.

 _Teng….teng...teng_ *anggap suara bel

"Hahh, akhirnya sekolah hari ini selesai juga. Tapi dengan begitu, aku akan bertemu penyihir lagi di rumah.. Huft, Kyung Soo, sabar sabar" Ucap Kyung Soo sambil merapikan peralatan belajarnya yang ada di atas meja.

Tanpa disadari Kyung Soo, seseorang di pintu sejak tadi menatapnya dari pintu. Pria itu sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyung Soo sejak insiden penabrakan tadi siang. Ya, orang itu adalah Jong In.

 **Di sebuah rungan dengan nuansa hitam**

"Tuan, kami sudah mengatasi kelompok penganggu itu, sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Ucap salah satu dari ketiga bawahan Jong In yang datang menghadap.

"Tidak perlu melakukan apapun kepada kelompok itu lagi, mungkin mereka sudah jerah. Tapi jika mereka membuat kekacauan lagi, jangan memberi ampun kepada mereka. Sekarang kalian keluarlah"

"Baiklah"

 _Kriett …_ *anggap suara pintu kayu yang dibuka

"Tunggu dulu, aku memiliki satu tugas khusus untukmu Jung Kook"

"Apa itu tuan?"

"Taehyung, Jin, keluarlah. Aku hanya akan berbicara kepada Jung Kook"

"Baik tuan" Ucap mereka serempak sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa tuan?"-Jung Kook

"Cari tahu tentang gadis yang bernama Kyung Soo, ia berada di kelas yang sama denganku di sekolahku yang sekarang. Aku menginginkan laporanmu besok malam, dan cari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang dia"

"Baik tuan"

"Sekarang, kau boleh keluar"ucap Jong In yang dibalas Jung Kook dengan hanya membungkukkan badannya.

" _Do Kyung Soo,,,"_ Ucapnya dengan nada penuh makna..

Di rumah Kyung Soo

Saat ini Kyung Soo sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah milik Krystal. Kyung Soo memang anak yang pintar, bahkan ia masuk ke sekolahnya sekarang -XOXOSHS- dengan mengandalkan kemampuan otaknya. Tapi walaupun berstatus sebagai siswa beasiswa, Kyung Soo jarang dibuli karena statusnya ia rahasiakan.

"Hei Kyung Soo, tugas matematika ku mana? Bukankah aku memberikannya padamu dua jam yang lalu? Cepat kerjakan !" Ucap Krystal bak seorang putrid.

"Tapi Krys, tugasku juga banyak dan aku belum menyelesaikannya. Tugasmu akan kubuatkan besok yah, sekarang aku sudah sangat lelah"

Krystal tak mengatakan apapun dan berlalu keluar dari kamar Kyung Soo dengan membanting pintu kamarnya.

… *Hening

 _Brakkkk_ *Suara pintu didobrak

Kyung Soo yang saat itu berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugasnya pun kaget dan langsung mengelus dadanya.

"Ada apa bibi?"

"Ada apa katamu? Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugas Krystal ? Kau sudah berani melawan ya? Kemari kau" Ucap Yoona -Ibu Krystal- sambil menarik rambut Kyung Soo.

"Ahk, sakit bi, ampun ampun" Erang Kyung Soo.

"Tidak ada ampun untukmu sialan, sekarang kau sudah berani melawan eon? Rasakan hukumanmu ini!" Ucapnya sambil menyeret rambut Kyung Soo keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak,,tidak, _hiks,_ ampun bi, _hiks hiks_ , kumohon jangan kesitu, _hiks_.. Bibi aku janji akan mengerjakan tugas Krystal sekarang _hiks_ , tapi aku _hiks_ mohon jangan kesitu bi _hiks hiks_ " Lirih Kyung Soo diselingi isakan kecil saat melihat kemana bibinya melangkah.

 _Brakkk_ *anggap suara pintu didobrak

"Sini kau ! Malam ii, kau akan tidur di sini!" Bentaknya sambil mendorong Kyung Soo ke dalam ruang gelap itu"

"Tidak bi, aku tidak mau ! Kumohon keluakan aku dari sini bibi" Ucap Kyung Soo sambil memukul-mukul pintu yang sudah dikunci Yoona dari luar.

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa sepasang ibu dan anak –Yoona dan Krystal-

"Ada apa kalian tertawa" Terdengar suara yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Appa.."

"Yeobo.. Oh, aniya. Aku hanya mengurung si sialan itu di gudang karena dia sudah mulai melawan"

"Oh, memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Dia tidak mau mengerjakan tugas Krystal dan lebih memilih tidur-tiduran di kamarnya saat Krystal memberikan tugasnya. Makanya, kami menghukumnya dengan mengurungnya di gudang".

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Tentu saja aku yeobo. Jangan hanya karena makan malam, dia bebas dari hukumannya. Huhh, jangan harap"

"Baiklah. Buat makan malam sekarang. Aku sudah lapar"

"Baiklah, kau mandilah dulu yeobo. Krystal, ayo kita memasak".

"Tapi kan bu.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"

 **Di dalam gudang**

" _Huks huks huks_ " Terdengar isakan kecil yang begitu lirih.

"Appa,,eomma.. Aku takut _huks huks ._ Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

 **XOXO SHS**

"Kemana dia? Apakah dia salah satu murid pemalas yang datang ke sekolah di siang hari?" Ucap Jong In dalam hati karena dari tadi tidak menemukan Kyung Soo di mana pun di area sekolah yang sudahia telusuri.

"Hahh, sudalah… Mungkin dia hanya terlambat bangun tadi" Akhirnya Jong In menyerah dalam pencariannya dan memutuskan memasuki kelasnya

 _Teng…teng…teng_

Bel untuk memulai pelajaran pun berbunyi. Seoarang guru cantik bernama Yeri sedang memasuki kelas.

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi bu!" Sahut anak sekelas –minus Jong In- dengan riang.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini, namun ibu akan mengabse kalian satu-persatu dahulu" Sambil membuka absen harian siswa

"Ahn Daniel"

"Hadir"

"Ahn Jaehwan"

"Hadir"

"Bang Minah"

"Hadir ssaem"

"Bang Yong Guk"

"Hadir"

"Byun BaekHyun"

"Hadir"

"Do Kyung Soo"

"…"

"Do Kyung Soo"

"…"

"Ada yang melihat Do Kyung Soo?"

"Tidak ssaem,Kyung Soo memang belum datang dari tadi pagi" Sahut Yong Guk sang ketua kelas.

"Oh? Tidak biasanya Kyung Soo datang terlmbat,baiklah kita lanjutkan"

"Jang Hanbyeol"

"Hadir"

"…"

"…"

"Kim Jong In"

"…"

"Kim Jong In, apakah dia juga belum datang?"

"Itu ssaem, yang duduk di belakang"

"Kim Jong In?" Dengan nada bertanya kepada Jong In yang sedang menatapnya.

Jong In hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk sekilah namun berwibawa, setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk melihat keluar kelas melalui jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dia memang seperti itu ssaem, sejak datang kemarin ia tak mengucapkan satu katapun. Bahkan yang mengenalkannya keada kami adalah guru Joy, mungkin dia tidak bisa bicara ssaem" Sahut Yong Guk -lagi- dengan nada pelan di akhir kalimat.

Yeri ssaem hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan acara mengabsennya.

 _Teng…teng…teng…_ Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

"Ke mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apakah dia terjatuh saat menabrakku kemarin? Setauku hanya bukunya yang terjatuh. Apa dia sedang sakit" Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Jong In saat tak menemukan Kyung Soo di sekolah seharian.

 **Rumah Jong In**

"Tok tok tok"

"Siapa?"

"Ini saya tuan, Jung Kook"

"Masuklah"

"Tuan, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Do Kyung Soo, ini dia" Sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah di satukan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar"

"Baik tuan"

…

Isi suratnya adalah

Nama: Do Kyung Soo

Tempat dan tanggal lahir: Goyang, 12 Januari 1993

Sekolah : XOXO SHS

Masuk SMA dengan beasiswa

Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sehingga ia tinggal bersama keluarga pamannya.

Pernah di culik saat berumur 8 tahun, _deg deg deg_ *detak jantung seseorang.

Takut dengan gelap.

Tidak menyukai tikus.

Sangat menyukai animasi pororo

Dan bla bla bla

"Do Kyung Soo, tunggu aku" Ucap Jong In.

TBC

* * *

Hai semua..

Man Yeon Yeon baru update sekarang.

Minggu kemarin ulangan terus di sekolah, jadi nggak sempat nulis.

Maaf juga kalau cerita ini tdak seperti yng kalian harapkan, maaf membuat kalian kecewa.

Oh ya, terima kasih sama semua yang udah baca, yng Favs, Follows, sama reviews . Makash banget.

Yang masih berniat sama fic ini, review yah…

Soalnya Yeon Yeon merasa ini kurang bnget, jdi butuh review dari readers-nim.

Terakhir, maaf kalau typonya banyak. Dilurus-lurusin aja yahh ^^

Oke, pai pai ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Mine

Kim Jong In – Do Kyung Soo

Other Cast

Romance, Hurt

Gs

Chapter

Typos

Cast milik Tuhan, Ceritanya punya saya.

Udah, itu aja..

From Yeon Yeon

Chapter 3

" _Do Kyung Soo, tunggu aku" Ucap Jong In._

 **~~MINE~~**

Malam berganti menjadi pagi. Sampai pagi ini, Kyung Soo belum juga dibebaskan dari dalam gudang. Ia hanya di beri segelas air dengan obat tidur yang ada di dalamnya sehingga Kyung Soo masih beta untuk menutup kedua matanya.

 **XOXO SHS**

"YongGuk-ah, apa Kyung Soo belum datang juga?" Tanya Daehyun, teman sekelas KyungSoo-JongIn-YongGuk.

"Oh, ia belum, sampai saat ini aku belum melihatnya. Apa mungkin dia sakit yah? Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi rumahnya?" Usul YongGuk

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya kepada teman-teman.

PERHATIAN! Teman-teman, sampai hari ini Kyung Soo belum datang ke sekolah. Kalian tahu sendiri serajin apa dia kan? Jadi tak mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi mengunjunginya?" Sahut Daehyun di depan kelas.

"Oh, memangnya kalian tahu di mana rumah Kyung Soo? Dia kan tak pernah memberitahu kita di mana rumahnya, apalagi mengajak kita ke rumahnya" Sahut Minah.

"Aku bisa membantu, mungkin ayahku akan memberitahuku di mana dia tinggal, kalian tunggu sebentar, aku akan menanyakannya kepada ayahku" Sahut seorang siswa bernama Hanbyeol -ayah Hanbyeol adalah petugas tata usaha, sehingga ia mungkin bisa mendapatkan alamat Kyung Soo dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah, kami menunggumu di kelas" Ucap Daniel.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi ada sepasang mata dan sepasang telingayang memantau perbincangan mereka dengan seksama. Ya, pria itu adalah Jong In, walaupun ia tak mengeluarkan pendapat sedikitpun tapi bagaimanapun, ia juga enasaran ke ana sebenarnya sosok yang sudah dua hari dia cari itu.

"Ini dia, aku mendapatkannya _hosh hosh_ " Ucap Hanbyeol yang memasuki ruang kelas dengan berlari dan melambai-lambaikan sebuah potongan kertas berisi alamat Kyung Soo yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah mendapat alamat Kyung Soo, kita akan mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang, siapa yang ingin ikut? Minah, kau mendata siapa saja yang akan ikut"

"Aku? Baiklah"

"…."

"…."

"Yong Guk-ah, ini daftarnya. Oh, hampir semua dari kita pergi. Jong In, Baekhyun, Ha Ni, Yoo Ah, Jin Young, kenapa kalian tidak ikut?" Ucap YongGuk sambil memerhatikan daftar nama yang tadi dibuat Minah.

"Aku harus kembali ke kampung minggu ini, nenekku sakit. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian"-Ha Ni.

"Aku harus menjaga bibiku di rumah sakit"-Baekhyun.

"Aku mengalami gangguan dengan perutku. Sepertinya kemarin aku salah makan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian"-Jin Young.

"Oh, ayolah.. Kalian sendiri tahu, aku tidak berteman dengan Kyung Soo"-Yoo Ah.

"…"

"Kim Jong In?"

"…"

"Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa bicara? Atau kau tak mengerti apa ynag kami bicarakan?" Yong Guk sudah mulai kesal dengan Jong In.

"…"

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tak ingin ikut ak—"

"Aku ikut" Suara Jong In dengan penuh ketegasan yang memotong ucapan Yong Guk sekaligus membuat teman sekelasnya melongo karea baru pertama kali endengar suara –sexy- Jong in.

"o..oh.. Baiklah. Kim Jong In juga bagaimana kita kesana? Siapa yang mengurus kendaraan? Bukankah di kelas ini hanya beberapa yang membawa mobil,sedangkan hampir dari kita semua akan pergi" Yong Guk.

"Yang membawa mobil adalah Chanyeol, Yong Guk, Daniel, Gong Chan, dan Jaehwan. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Hanbyeol.

"Jangan menghitung mobilku, mobilku hanya bisa mengangkut dua orang jadi hanya akan ada aku dan Daehyun saja dalam mobilku" Yong Guk.

"Huhh, dasar.. Bisakah kalian berpisah sebantar saja? Kalian tak akan mendapat pasangan jika kalian terus seperti itu. Orang lain akan mengira kalian pasangan gay" Hanbyeol.

"Pasangan gay? Iyuhhh.. Ingat! Kami ini hanya sahabat" Daehyun.

"Terserah kalian. Sekarang bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Daniel

"Apakah kami harus naik bis?" Ucap minah, karena ia tak membawa mobil.

"Tidakkk ! Para gadis yang akan menaiki mobil yang ada sekarang. Yang lain cari transportasi sendiri. Ucap Mir yang memang sangat menjaga teman gadis yang ada di kelasnya.

"Huhhh,, dasar" Ucap beberapa laki-laki yang berharap menaiki mobil bersama sahabat mereka.

"Sisanya boleh ikut bersamaku" Ucap Jong In dingin.

"Oh, Jong In juga membawa mobil yah? Baiklah, kami ikut di mobil Jong In saja. Tapi, masih ada lebih dari sepuluh anak. Apakah mobilmu muat untuk mnampung kami? Ucap siswa yang belum tahu akan menaiki apa untuk ke rumah Kyung Soo.

"…" Jong In hanya mengangguk sekilas

 _Teng…teng…teng…_ Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi.

"Baiklah, karena alamatnya ada padaku, maka kalian harus berada di belakang mobilku dan Daehyun"

"Baiklah, sekarang masuk ke mobil kalian masing-masing"

Brakk. Brakk. Brakk. *Bunyi mobil yang pintu di tutup

 **Di rumah Kyung Soo**

Brrrmmmm *Suara mobil dihentikan.

Krystal yang saat itu menonton pun langsung melihat dari jendela, siapa yang datang kerumahnya dengan menggunakan mobil.

"Oh, siapa mereka? Itu kan bukan seragam sekolahku. Tapi, aku seperti pernah melihatnya" Pikir Krystal dengan tangan di dagu. "Oh, bukankah seragam itu sama dengan seragam Kyung Soo? Apa mereka temannya Kyung Soo yah? Wah, beruntung juga mempunyai teman yang kaya-kaya"

"Ada apa?" Tanya ibu Krystal karena bingung mendengar anaknya berbicara sendiri di depan jendela

"Oh, itu bu!. Apa mereka temannya Kyung Soo yah? Mereka terlihat kaya-kaya bu"

"Oh mungkin juga. Lihat, mereka sudah di pintu"

 _Teng tong_ *anggap suara bell

Cklek

"Permisi, apakah ini rumah siswi Do Kyung Soo?" YongGuk mulai bertanya.

"Oh, kalian temannya Kyung Soo? Maaf, tapi dari dua hari yang lalu Kyung Soo belum pulang ke rumah. Bibi juga sudah pusing di mna harus mencarinya" Ucap Ibu Krystal dengan raut muka sok sedih.

"Apa? Jadi dua hari lalu Kyung Soo belum pulang bi? Maaf, tapi apa bibi adalah ibunya Kyung Soo"

"Bukan, aku adalah bibinya. Benar, dari dua hari yang lalu Kyung Soo belum juga pulang. Kami sungguh pusing di mana harus mencainya sekarang" Dengan raut yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin. Namun dia tak sadar, ada seseorang yang tidak tertarik denga aktingnya.

"Benarkah bi? Lalu, apa kalian sudah melaporkannya ke ppolisi? Siapa tahu polisi bisa membantu"

"Kami sudah melaporkannya kemarin, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada laporan dari kepolisian"

:Ah, benarkah bi? Kalau begitu kami juga akan membantu mencari Kyung Soo, siapa tahu dia ada di rumah temannya"

"Benarkah kalian ingin membantu? Kami sangat mengucapkan terima kasih kalau begitu. Kalau kalian menemukannya, kalian bisa menelpon ke nomor ini" Sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Baiklah bi, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu"

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan.

 **Di rumah Jong In**

"Jung Kook!"

"Ya tuan, ada apa?"

"Cari tahu, apakah Kyung Soo memang belum pulang ke rumahnya sejak dua haru yang lalu. Di rumah itu terpasang CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan, jadi kamu dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Aku menunggu laporanmu dua jam ke depan. Alamatnya ada di kertas ini"

"Baik tuan, saya permisi"

" Do Kyung Soo, aku tahu kau ada di rumah itu" Guman Jong In.

 **Di rumah Kyung Soo**

Cklek. Byurrrr

"Hei sialan! Cepat bangun!"

"Hosh hosh. Ada apa Krystal"

"Cepat keluar! Masakkan makan malam untuk kami. Cepat, lakukan sekarang !"

"Baiklah" Kyung Soo berjalan keluar gudang dengan menyeret langkanya karena sudah dua hari dia tak mendapatkan asupan gizi.

Kyung Soo pun mulai melangkah ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan Kyung Soo menyiapkan makanan, Krystal kembali datang dengan membawa segelas air.

"Bagus, sekarang kau minum air ini dan kembali ke gudang !" Bentak Krystal saat melihat Kung Soo sudah menyiapkan makanan.

"Tidak usah Krys, aku lebih baik tidak minum daripada meminum air itu"

"Hah, kau mulai melawan lagi? Kau belum kapok dengan hukumanmu yah? Ibu, cepat berikan dia air ini dan aku akan manahan tubuhnya"

"Ti..tidak Krystal. Kumohon jangan uhhhkkkk jang uhhkkk an uhhkkkk" Ronta kyung Soo namun tak berhasil karena air yang bercampur dengan zat lain itu sudah masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha"Tawa kompak ibu dan anak yang menutupi tubuh Kyung Soo..

 **Di ruangan Jong In**

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Tuan, saya sudah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari rumah itu. Nona Kyung Soo ternyata sudah pulang dua hari lalu. Namun, terakhir ia tertangkap CCTV, ia sedang diseret kedepan pintu sebuah ruangan. Dia tak prnah keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sesekali ruangan itu dibuka oleh seorang gadis yang membawa segelah air. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu, ia terlihat kembali keluar dari ruangan itu dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan terlihat sangat lemas. Setelah 30 menit, dia kembali diseret ke ruangan itu. Mungkin ruangan itu adalah gudang karena terletak di bagian belakang rumah"

"Baiklah, kerja bagus. Kau boleh meninggalkan rekaman itu di sini dan keluar sekarang"

Setelah Jung Kook keluar, Jong In pun mulai menonton rekaman CCTV itu dan sesekali mendesis karena kekesalannya pada beberapa orang yang ada di rekaman itu.

"Jung Kook!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Kirim beberapa orang ke rumah itu dan berikan uang seberapapun yang mereka minta untuk ditukarkan Kyung Soo, katakan kita adalah orang dari bar yang kebetulan sudah memantau Kyung Soo selama beberapa hari. Ingat, jangan memberikan informasi apapun tentang kita yang asli, palsukan semuanya"

"Baik tuan"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Jong In, Jung Kook pun menyuruh bawahannya yang terlihat sudah cukup berumur untuk pergi ke rumah Kyung Soo.

 **Di rumah Kyung Soo**

 _Teng tong ._

Cklek "Permisi,apa ini rumah dari Do Kyung Soo?"

"Ya, ada urusan apa anda dengannya?"

"Kami tak memiliki urusan dengannya. Kami ingin berbicara dengan walinya"

"Oh? Baiklah,silahkan masuk"

"Apa? Maksud kalian, kalian ingin membeli Kyung Soo?" Kaget Yoona mendengar perkataan pria tua itu

"Jika anda mengartikannya seperti itu, tidak masalah. Intinya memang seperi itu"

"Memangnya ada apa denga Kyung Soo?"

"Begini, kami sudah memantaunya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kami pikir, ia memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi salah satu gadis penghibur di bar kami"

"Jadi gadis penghibur yah?"

"Benar nyonya"

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi jangan berpikir aku akan memberikan Kyung Soo kepada kalian dengan harga murah"

"Kami mengerti nyonya, kami sudah menyiapkannya. Anda tinggal menyebutkan berapa yang anda inginkan"

"Apa? Jadi aku dapat menyebutkan berapapun?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku minta 100 milyar won"

Baiklah, kami akan memberikannya. Tapi, kami harus membawa nona Kyung Soo malam ini juga"

"Benarkah? Aku akan mendapatkannya? Tapi, kenapa kalan membawanya malam ini juga? Datanglah besok dan aku akan mendandaninya dengan cantik"

"Tidak perlu nyonya, kami akan membawa nona Kyung Soo malam ini. Sekarang, dapatkah anda menunjukkan di mana nona Kyung Soo berada?"

"Oh, ikuti aku"

Krieettt

"Itu dia, dia sudah kuberi obat tidur jadi dia tidak akan bangun. Kalian dapat membawanya"

Setelah itu, salah satu dari beberapa pengawal pria tua itupun maju dan mulai mengangkat Kyung Soo dari lantai dingin itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang berikan nomor rekening anda agar kami dapat mengirimkan uangnya kepada anda"

"Rekening? Tidak…tidak.., aku mau uang tunai. Bisa saja kalian membohongiku dab membawa ari Kyung Soo tanpa membayarku"

"Tapi nyonya, sekarang kami tak membawa uang sebanyak itu"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah besok"

"Tidak. Jika anda menginginkan uang tunai, anda dapat menunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan memberitahu anak buahku untuk membawakannya untuk anda" Sambl berjalan melewati Yoona, namun

"Tahan, kalian di sini sampai uangnya sampai di sini"

"Baiklah"

 **Di ruangan Jong In**

Drrttt drrrttt drrrttt

Getar hp yang ada di saku Jungook.

"Tuan, mereka meminta 100 milyar won dan mereka menginginkan uang tunai itu sekarang"

"Hmmm, sudah kuduga bahwa mereka hanya mengincar uang. Tapi, aku tak menyangka mereka meminta sesedikit itu. Baiklah kirim pengawalmu untuk mengantarkan uangnya kepada mereka"

"Baik tuan"

 **Di rumah Kung Soo**

 _Teng tong_

"Itu mungkin anak buahku, anda dapat membuka pintu sekarang"

"Oh, secepat itu? Baiklah, kalian tunggu di sini"

Cklek "Permisi, apa ini rumah Do Kyung Soo?"

"Ya benar , apa kau membawa kiriman uangku?"

"Oh, jadi anda pemiliknya, ini uang anda" Sambil menyerahkan tas besar kepada Yoona. Yoona kemudian memeriksanya dan tersenyum saat mendapati isi tas itu memang benar uang semua.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu nyonya"

"Baiklah" Kemudian Yoona pun menutup pintu.

"Hei, kalian boleh pergi, aku sudah mendapatkan uangku" Ucapnya setelah berjalan ke dalam rumah

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu nyonya"

"Hahahahaha,, uang uang uang"

 **Di rumah Jong In**

" _Eunggghhhhh"_ Lenguh seorang gadis sambil menggeliat kecil.

Deg…deg…deg… "Ini di mana?" Ucapny saat sudah membuka matanya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mine

Kim Jong In – Do Kyung Soo

Other Cast

Romance, Hurt

Gs

Chapter

Typos

Gaje

Cast milik Tuhan, Ceritanya punya saya.

" _Eunggghhhhh" Lenguh seorang gadis sambil menggeliat kecil._

 _Deg…deg…deg… "Ini di mana?" Ucapnya dalam hati saat sudah membuka matanya._

 **~~MINE~~**

Cklek

"Nona sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sudah berumur saat membuka pintu dan mendapati orang yang ada dalam kamar itu sudah membuka matanya.

"….."

"Ahh, saya pelayan di rumah ini. Nona boleh memanggil saya bibi Jung"

"….."

"Ada yang nona butuhkan?" Tanya bibi Jung lagi, walaupun pertanyaan sebelumnya belum dijawab.

"….." Kyung Soo menanggapinya dengan kebisuan karena ia sedang berpikir saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang nona butuhkan. Ini sarapan anda dan panggil saja saya jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu. Saya ada di lantai bawah, permisi nona" Ucap bibi Jung setelah meninggalkan sarapan Kyung Soo di meja yang berada di tengah ruangan"

" _Ini di mana?"_ Ucap Kyung Soo dalam hati.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk"

"Permisi tuan, nona Kyung Soo sudah bangun dan saya sudah membawakan sarapannya"

"Apakah dia bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Tidak tuan, saya sudah mencoba berbicara dengan nona tapi dia tak berbicara sama sekali"

"Baiklah, mungkin dia masih terkejut. Apakah dia sudah memakan makanannya?"

"Saya hanya meninggalkan makanannya di meja tuan. Nona Kyung Soo terlihat sedang berpikir tadi, maka dari itu saya meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar"

"Baiklah, bibi boleh keluar"

"Baiklah, panggil saya jika membutuhkan bantuan. Permisi tuan"

"Hmmm"

 _Deg deg deg_ "Bukankah _kemarin bibi mengurungku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar asing ini?_ "

 _Cklek_

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jong In saat memasuki kamar Kyung Soo.

"….."

Tak mendapati jawaban dari Kyung Soo, Jong In hanya melihat-lihat sekitar dan matanya menatap sesuatu di atas meja. "Kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" Tanya Jong In dengan dingin.

 _Deg deg deg_ " _Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya?_ " Ucap Kyung Soo dalam hati.

"Bibi ! Cepat kemari" Teriak Jong In agak diredam.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya bibi Jung saat sampai di depan kamar Kyung SOo yang pintunya sudah terbuka.

"Ambil makanan ini! Buang dan buat makanan lain. Kyung Soo tidak memakannya, buatkan makanan yang enak"

"Baik tuan"

" _B-buang? Kenapa makanannya mau dibuang? Aku kan hanya belum sempat memakannya"_ Ucap Kyung Soo lagi-lagi dalam hati. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo ingin menahan tangan bibi Jung saat akan mengambil makanan yag ada di meja, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya serasa tak bisa digerakkan dan lidahnya juga terasa kaku.

"Makanan apa yang kau suka" Tanya Jong In kemudian?

"….."

"Hahh, baiklah. Lihat saja makanan apa yang akan datang nanti, dan jika kau tak menyukainya, buang saja. Bibi akan membuatkan makanan lain untukmu"

" _Apa-apaan dia? Buang? Mana bisa aku membung makanan?"_ Masih dalam hati

Beberapa saat kemudian..

 _Cklek_

"Ini tuan makanannya" Samil memberikan nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas air putih.

"Baiklah, sekarang bibi boleh keluar"

"Permisi tuan"

"Kyung Soo, apa kau menyukai makanan ini?" Sambil memperlihatkan isi piring di nampan pada Kyung Soo.

"….." Kyung Soo sebenarnya ingin bericara, namun sama seperti tadi, ia tak bisa menggerakkan lidahnya

"Hahhh.. Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh bibi membuat makanan baru. Bibi !"

"Iya tuan"

"Buatkan makan baru, Kyung Soo tidak ingin memakan ini" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah bibi Jung berada..

 _Sret_

Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki bajunya dimana terdapat tangan seorang di situ " Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo kemudian mencoba untuk bangun, namun ia terilhat sangat kesulitan. Bibi Jung kemudian sedikit berlari ke dalam kamar dan mengambil nampan yang ada di tangan Jong In. Jong In kemudian membantu Kyung Soo untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi

"….." Kyung Soo sudah mencoba berbicara, namun sangat kemudian menunjuk ke nampan yang ada di tanga bibi Jung.

"Hmmm? Bukannya kau tidak suka makanannya?" Bingung Joong In.

"Ahkk,, Ahhkuhh mhauh mhakkanhh ihktuhh" Ucapnya dengan suara dipaksakan.

"Kau akan memakannya?" Tanya Jong In memastikan.

Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Bibi, berikan makanan itu"

"Ini tuan"

"Ini, makanlah" Ucap Jong In menyerahkan nampan pada Kyung Soo.

"Ahhhkkkk"

Namun dasar Jong In, ia tidak berpikir bahwa Kyung Soo masih lemah. Akibatnya makanan itu tumpah dan mengenai tangan Kyung Soo sehingga dapat dilihat bahwa tangan Kyung Soo melepuh.

"Bodoh" Rutuk Jong In kemudian mengambil nampan dan piring yang ada di atas selimut Kyung Soo. Beruntung dia masih memakai selimut, karena kalau tidak mungkin saja kakinya juga melepuh sekaranng.

Jong In kemudian menggendong Kyung Soo ke dalam kamar mandi dan meletakannya di bath tub. Kemudian mengambil shower dan mengarahkannya pada tangan Kyung Soo yang melepuh.

"Sshhhhh" Rintih Kyung Soo karena merasakan tangannya seperti akan lepas.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Jong In terlihat berbeda sekarang, ia menunjukkan emosinya saat bersama Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo hanya menggeleng karena melihat Jong In yang mukanya sudah aneh.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah di sini. Sekalian mandi saja"

Kyung Soo yang mendengarnya merasakan wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. Setelah menenangkan pikirannya, Kyung Soo memberikan tatapan yang menyuruh Jong In untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Wae?" Tanya Jong In

Kyung Soo kemudian membuat isyarat untuk keluar kamar mandi dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat keluar namun…

"Ahkkkk" Kyung Soo mencengkram lengan langannya karena sedikit perih.

"Kau meyuruhku keluar? Lalu siapa yang akan memandikanmu? Lihat, baru dikibaskan seperti itu saja tanganmu sudah sakit, apalagi jika dipakai untuk mandi" Ucap Jong in yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah Kyung Soo merah..

"Ahhh,, kau takut aku melihatnya?" Tanya Jong In sambil terkikik.

Kyung Soo yang mukanya sudah memerah hanya melotot kepada Jong In.

"Ahh, geurae geurae, aku akan keluar dan akan memanggil bibi Jung unuk membantumu" Ucap Jong In lalu keluar kamar mandi dan .. "Bibi Jung ! " memanggil bibi Jung.

"Ya tuan, ada apa?" Tanya bibi Jung saat datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Bantu Kyung Soo untuk membersihkan badannya. Ingat, tangannya masih sakit."

"Baik tuan. Apakah saya harus mengambilkan obat?

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya"

"Baik tuan"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jong In saat masuk ke dalam kamar Kyung Soo sambil membawa sekotak peralatan mengobati kepada Kyung Soo yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hmmmm" jawab Kyung Soo yang sudah bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sekarang kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan mengobatinya" katanya mendekati sambil berjalan mendekati Kyung Soo.

"….."Kyung Soo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menjauh dari Jong In.

"Wae?" Tanya Jong In ragu saat melihat tindakan Kyung Soo.

"Jangan mendekat !" kata Kyung Soo memperingati Jong In sambil mengangkat tangannya membuat isyarat berhenti pada Jong In.

"Wae?"

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyung Soo dengan ragu "Apakah kau mengenalku? Atau apakah kita saling mengenal? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Mana bibiku?" runtutan pertanyaan Kyung Soo kepada Jong In dengan menyertakan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Tanya satu-satu, bagaimana aku akan menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak itu?"

"Baiklah, kau siapa?"

"Aku Kim Jong In"  
"Apakah kau mengenalku?"

"Iya"

"Kita saling mengenal?"

"Tidak"

"Dari mana kau mengenalku?"

"Sekolah"

"Kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama?"

"Iya"

"Kita pernah bertemu di sekolah?"

"Iya"

"Di mana kita bertemu?"

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Tidak. Kapan kita bertemu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu"

Kyung Soo berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian di sekolah beberpa hari lalu. "Aku tak mengingatnya, jelaskan keadaku"

"Kau benar-benar mengingatnya? Baiklah, kita bertemu beberaa hari lalu. Saat itu, kau sedang berjalan di lorong sambil membawa setumpuk buku. Karena buku itu ~"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau orang yang kutabrak waktu itu?" ucap Kyung Soo memotong perkataan Jong In.

"Binggo. Ternyata kau sudah mengingatnya. Sekarang, masih ada pertanyaan?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku membawamu ke sini"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Aku menemukanmu tertidur di halte bus" Jawab Jong In berbohong.

"Hmm? Halte bus? Seingatku, kemarin aku berada di gudang" Pikir Kyung Soo.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tapi biibmu mengatakan dia tidak mengenalmu, makanya aku membawamu ke sini"

"Benarkah? Ahaha, mungkin kau salah alamat"

"Tidak mungkin. Kami mengunjungimu kemarin dan dia bilang kau sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang. Aku juga heran, jelas-jelas kemarin dia bilang kau sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang tapi saat aku mengantarmu dia bilang dia tak mengenalmu. Maka dari itu aku membawamu ke sini" Ucap Jong In berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tak mungkin, bibi tak mungkin berbicara seperti itu. Minggir, aku mau pulang" Katanya berusaha menyingkirkan Jong In dari pintu.

"Percuma kau pergi ke sana ! Dia tak akan menerimamu kemali di rumah itu" Ucap Jong In dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu? Jangan bersikap seperti kau tau segalanya tentangku ! Miinggir ! Aku mau pulang" Kata Kyung Soo lagi berusaha enyingkirkan Jong In dari pintu.

"Tidak akan ! Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini !" Kata Jong In membentak Kyung Soo dan membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menutup pintu kamar Kyung Soo lalu menguncinya.

"Ahkkk" Rintih Kyung Soo. _Brak brak brak_ . "Hei Kim Jong In ! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" _Cklek cklek cklek brak brak._ Kyung Soo masih berusaha membuka pintu, naun karena tak mendengar suara aapun dari luar, dia akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke tempat tidur sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana keluar dari tempat ini.

10 menit berlalu

 _Cklek_

Kyung Soo yang awalnya duduk di tepi ranjang langsung saja berdiri saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Permisi nona, Saya membawa sarapan anda. Silahkan dinikmati dan panggil saya jika anda membutuhkan bantuan" Ucap bibi Jung sambil meletakkan makanan Kyung Soo di atas meja.

"Bibi, tolong bantu aku" Ucap Kyung SOo dengan muka memelas sambil menggengggam erat tangan bibi Jung.

"Apa yang anda butuhkan nona"

"Aku tak membutuhkan apapun, tapi tolong bawa aku keluar dari rumah ini bibi. Aku ingin kembali ke rumahku dan bertemu dengan keluargaku kumohon bi" Ucap Kyung Soo bersungguh-sungguh dengan muka memelas.

Bibi Jung yang melihatnya merasa ia, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanya seorang pembantu di ruah ini yang tidak berhak melakukan apapun kepada tau tuannya "Maaf nona, saya tidak berani melakukannya jika itu bukan perintah dari tuan" ucapnya dengan oenuh penyesalan.

"Hahh, baiklah jika bibi tidak mau membantu, aku akan memikirkan caranya sendiri" Ucap Kyung Soo beejalan kembli ke tempat tidur.

"Bukannya begitu nona! Saya ingin membantu anda, tapi untuk keluar dari rumah ini sepertinya mustahil jika tanpa perintah tuan Jong In. Di rumah ini ada sangat banyak pelayan dan CCTV yang selalu mengamati keadaan rumah. Maafkan saya nona" Ucap bibi Jung penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf karena sudah menekanmu bi" Ucap Kyung So menyesal karena sudah menekan bibi Jung.

"Tidak masalah nona. Sekaraang saya akan keluar dan mohon habiskan makanan anda, permisi nona"

"….." Kyung SOo tidak menjawab perkataan bibi Jung dan langsung berbaring menutupi semua tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apakah dia sudah memakan sarapannya bi?" Tanya Jong In kepada bibi Jung saat wanita itu mengantarkan kopi ke ruangannya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu tuan. Saya hanya mengantarkan makanan nona Kyung Soo ke kamarnya karena dia terlihat sedang tertidur tadi"

"Baiklah, sekarang keluarlah"

"Permisi tuan"

 _Cklek_

"Do Kyung Soo…"

" _Eunghhh"_ erang Kyung Soo saat membuka matanya. "auwhhh" rintihnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya pada angin saat kepalanya mulai membeiasakan pada keadaan. Dia kemudian melihat sekitar ruangan dan mendapati jam berada di samping sebuah lemari besar. "Oh, sudah jam 2? Pantas saja kepalaku sakit, aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur. Ssshhh, perutku sakit"

 _Cklek_

"Nona sudah bangun?" bibi Jung memasuki kamar sambil lagi-lagi membaw nampan berisi makanan.

Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk sekilas karena terlalu malas berbicara.

"Oh, kenapa nona belum memakan sarapan nona? Nona belum makan sejak datang kemarin, dan sekarang sarapan anda masih utuh. Apakah anda tidak suka dengan makanannya?"

Kyung Soo hanya terdiam. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau memakan makanan ada karena curiga dan karena ia sedang marah.

"Huhh, baiklah. Saya akan meninggalkan makan siang anda di sini, semoga anda menikmatinya. Permisi nona"

Kung Soo hanya menatap sekilas bibi Jung yang keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku ingin pulang, ibu, ayah, aku merindukan rumah kita" monolognya.

 _Cklek_

Kyung Soo yang tadinya melamun pun menghentikan lamunannya dan pandangannya terarah kepada pintu yang dibuka seseorang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh saat engetahui bahwa yang membuka pintu adalah Jong In.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu kalau aku tidak makan? Tunggu, kenapa kau khawatir karena aku tidak memkan makanan itu? Apa kau mencampur sesuatu di dalamnya?" Tanya Kyung Soo menyelidiki.

"Mencampur sesuatu? Untuk apa juga aku membawamu kemari jika pada akhirnya aku akan membunuhmu dengan mencampurkan sesuatu dalam makananmu?" Ucap Jong In karena tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyung Soo barusan.

Kyung Soo berpikir, benar juga katanya. Namun, bisa saja Jong In memang memiliki niat buruk dengannya." Bisa sajakan, kau menolongku untuk menjualku kepada orang lain. Atau mungkin kau juga ingin mengambil organ tubuhku untuk dijual" Ucapnya tidak mau kalah.

"Menjualmu? Mengambil organmu untuk dijual? Katakan alasannya kau bisa berkata seperti itu"

"Bisa sajakan kau sedang membutuhkan uang, atau bisa saja kau memiliki maksud lain" Masih tidak ingin kalah.

"Demi Neptunus Kyung Soo, aku tak pernah memiliki niat jahat kepadamu" Ucap Jong In sedikit putus asa.

Kyung Soo yang merasa perkataan Jong In ada benarnya pun hanya terdiam. Tidak mungkin Jong In memiliki niat jahat kepadanya sedangkan mereka bertemu baru beberapa hari lalu.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah mengerti? Sekarag makan makan siangmu" Ucapnya sambil mengambil makanan Kyung Soo yang ada si meja dan berjalan ke as=rah Kyung Soo. "Aaaaa , buka mulutmu. Aku kan menyuapimu"

"Tidak ! kemarikan makanannya. Aku bisa makan sendiri" Kyung Soo menolak disuapi.

"Tidak, sekarang buka mulutmu, aaa"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Jong In, aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Kau memang bisa makan sendiri, ytapi aku tidk yakin kau akan menghabiskan makanmu Jika aku membiarkanmu memakannya sendiri. Sekarang buka mulutmu, aaa"

Dengan muka cemberut, Kyung Soo akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan suapan pertama Jong In pun masuk ke mulutnya."hmmm" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak?" Tanya Jong In penasaran dengan pendapat Kyung Soo

 _Gluk_

"Wahhh, rasanya benar-benar enak. Sekarang suapi aku lagi, aaa"

Dan Kyung Soo pun terlihat berbeda sekarang. Jong In yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Kyung Soo.

Hari itu[un dilalui dengan Kyung Soo yang sudah mulai melunak kepada Jong In.

Setelah berbagai kejadian, hari sekolah pun kembali tiba bagi Jong In dan Kyung Soo. Pagi ini Jong In sudah terlihat bersiap di meja makan sedankan Kyung Soo sedang bersiap di kamarnya. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Jong In akhitnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Kyung Soo dan memanggilnya untuk sarapan bersama.

 _Cklek_

Kyung Soo yang saat itu sedang menyisir rambutnya pun menoleh ke pintu.

"Aa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jong In.

"Hmmm" gumam Kyung Soo menjawab.

"Baiklah. Ayo turun dan kita sarapan" KAtanya mengambil tas Kyung Soo yang kelihatan sudah siap di atas kursi.

"Kemarikan tasku, aku bisa membawanya sendiri" Ucap Kyung Soo yang telah selesai menyiri rambutnya kepada Jong In.

"Tidak akan! Aku yang membawanya, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu di sekolah". Ucapnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyung Soo.

Saat sampai di sekolah, beluum terlalu banya siswa yang datang sehingga tidak banyak yang melihat bahwa pagi ini seorang Kim Jong In datang ke sekolah mengendarai mobilnya bersama dengan Do Kyung Soo.

Lama-kelamaan satu persatu murid mulai mask ke sekolah dan memasuki kelas masing-masing. Kelas Kyung Soo juga sudah mulai ramai.

"Hei Kyung Soo, kemana saja kau? Kemarin kami kerumahmu dan bibimu berkata au sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang" Ucap Yong Guk saat memasuki kelas dan mendapati Kyung Soo di dalam kelas mereka.

"Oh. Kalian ke rumahku? Mungkin saja kalian salah rumah, aku selalu di ruahku dan kemarin aku tidak datang karena sakit" Ucapnya berbohong.

"Ohh, tapi alamatmu kami dapat dari ayahnya Han Byeol, tidak mungkinkan ia member alamat yang salah"

"O-ohh, mungkin itu alamat lamaku. Aku sekarang emang sudha pindah rumah"

"Oh, mungkin saja memang seperti itu, sekarang berikan alamatmu yang baru agar kami bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu"

"T-tapi ~"

 _Teng teng teng_

Kyung Soo dislamatkan oleh bel. Sema siswa duduk ditempatya masing-masing menunggu guru datang namun ada dua siswa yang tidak menunggu kehadiran guru pagi itu. Salah satunya adalaj Jong In yang sibuk mengamati kegiatan Kyung Soo di tempatnya sampai guru pagi itu masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi bu"

"Oke. Hmmm, hari ini kalian mendapat murid baru" Ucapnya kepada anak-anak yang langsung bersorak. "Masuklah" Ucapnya lagi pada orang yang ada di depan pintu. Saat murid baru itu sudah ada di sampingnya ia melanjutkan "Sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu" kepada murd baru.

"Nde. Annyeonghaseyo, Krystal imnida. Bangapseumnida" Ucapny dengan senyum merekah.

Kyung Soo yang saat itu sedang memikirkan keadaannya pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara murid baru itu. Saat melihat bahwa itu adalah sepupunya, ada sedikit rasa bahagia dalam hatinya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan "Krys" dengan nada penuh harap.

Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Jong In uang memerhatikannya setibanya di sekolah menjadi tegang melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

TBC

Annyeong!

Ah, mian baru lanjut. Kemarin sibuk banget.

Mungkin udah gak ada yah yang berminat sama ff ini?

Mian..

Yang masih berminat, RnR yh..

Yeon Yeon tunggu…


End file.
